Everlong
by mione-in-the-sky-with-diamonds
Summary: "Of all the girls in the world, who would've thought I'd have ended up loving her?" A brief look into Draco's mind during a shared moment between himself and Hermione, set during there sixth year. A songfic for 'Everlong' by the Foo Fighters. Rated M for brief sexual situations. This probably could be rated T, but just to be on the safe side...


**A/N: **Hi, guys! I'm Paige and this is my first story on this account. I've had a few others, but they haven't worked out for different reasons, but I really hope you all enjoy this story!

Just a couple of things you should know…

First, this is my first Dramione fic… Ever. I've never really particularly been a hard core Dramione shipper, though I do think the pairing can be beautiful, but the more I listen to this song (Everlong by Foo Fighters, but more on that in a bit) the more I think of this pairing.

Now, on that subject, I have noticed that there are several other HP fics involving this song, but none involving this pairing, as far as I could tell. I didn't read any of them, so if you see any similarities between this and others, they're purely unintentional.

The song itself is wonderful, and I do suggest to listen to it before reading this fic, just to get a better idea of where I'm coming from. It's just a suggestion though, that's all up to you. Personally, I think the acoustic version goes better with this fic, though both versions are great!

This story is set during _Half Blood Prince_, and you can assume that Draco and Hermione have been together for about a year.

Well, I suppose that's all for now. Feel free to let me know how you like the story, and check out my tumblr if you feel so inclined! The link is in my bio! I hope you love the story!

Oh, almost forgot! **I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THOSE GO TO THE LOVELY J.K. ROWLING. I ALSO DO NOT OWN 'EVERLONG' BY THE FOO FIGHTERS. THE RIGHTS GO TO MY MAN, DAVE GROHL, AND WARNER/CHAPPELL MUSIC, INC.**

_**And now, Everlong...**_

**Hello**

**I've waited here for you**

**Everlong**

Ancient Runes. My least favorite class by far. Well, besides Defense, of course. Personally, I see no point in continuing, seeing as I have bigger things going on. The only reason I've agreed to take the waste of time this far into my educational career is because of Father's insistence on the matter.

'Really, you'll never know what you'll be needing later on in life, Draco,' he would tell me when I was younger. As I got older, it gradually became 'You'll never know what the Dark Lord may need you for.' The last part of his speech had never changed, though, in my nearly six years of magical education. 'It's best to simply be prepared for whatever is asked of you.'

'Yes, Father, thank you so much,' I think resentfully, resting my head on my palm, looking up blankly at Professor Babbling as she drones on and on about the importance of knowing the difference between a Hydra and a Runespoor because the information is 'likely to show up on your N.E.W.T. exams next year'. As if I haven't heard that about twelve times from each professor within the last week. As if I don't have enough utter shit going on in my life already, and the worst part is, I have no way of talking to anyone about everything. No one understands, even if they try... Luckily, I had the perfect distraction. Someone who does her best to let me forget all of this all together.

**Tonight I throw myself in two**

**Out of the red**

**Out of her head she sang**

As artfully as I can, I glance over at her, startled to see that she's already gazing back at me. I've seen that look in her eyes only a couple of times before. I know exactly what it means, though I don't exactly know how to feel about it. I literally feel torn apart. I always thought that when people mentioned these sorts of situations, not that I've heard any that aren't entirely fictional, they were exaggerating at how difficult they can be. Romeo and Juliet (Yes, I read some Muggle literature, much to my father's dismay, thanks to her.)… They died for loving each other so much, and that's all I can think about as I stare into her chocolate orbs. We're quite a bit smarter than they, of course…

I've been fighting with the fact that I am in love with her since November now… four months. Looking into her eyes, it seems that she's fighting the exact same battle; she wants this just as much as I do. Forgetting what the rest of the world may think, going against my better judgment, I quickly make my decision.

I look at her for half a second more before nodding and turning back to doodle in my notebook. Maybe it'll look as though I'm writing something useful down, actually paying attention… Not having the most severe internal struggle with myself.

**Come down and waste away with me**

**Down with me**

As soon as the class is dismissed, I stride quickly from the room, without a second glimpse of her. I weave in and out of the crowds of people, trying to make it look as though I'm not in a hurry to be anywhere in particular. Nobody seems to even notice me, a definite change since the beginning of the school year. My "big plans" haven't been as interesting to everyone, "friend" or foe, over the past several months. Even Pansy seemed to be wanting less and less to do with me as the days go on, not that I really have any complaints about that. Crabbe and Goyle are still here of course, but what choice do they have, really? Then there's Snape... It's getting harder and harder to rid myself of him, and I truly have no idea what to do about that. The Dark Lord gave this mission to _me_ for a reason! The greasy-haired fool needs to just leave me alone; I know how to handle this… right? No matter right now. Time to escape all of this, if only for a few moments.

I come to a halt directly in front of the familiar blank stretch of wall on the seventh floor. I quickly look this way and that, making sure that no one's in the corridor beside myself, and to my luck, nobody is. She and I've done this several times, and so we know almost exactly what to do to make this work. I look down at the silver watch on my wrist. She should be here in about two and a half minutes.

_I need a place for us to be alone; I need a place for us to hide. _This simple thought repeats itself over and over again in my head as I stride past the door three times, my eyes tightly shut. When I'm finished, I stop directly in front of the door again and open my eyes, only to see the familiar locks unhinging themselves silently.

Every time I enter and see the Room like this, it's a welcoming, yet startling change. The only other room I've seen here is different in almost every aspect; dark, cluttered, huge, and a bit nightmarish, while this is light, open, small, and the dream that I'm able to escape to. 'They both hold the same purposes, though,' I think to myself, a slightly sadistic smile on my face, as I slowly make my way over to the plush, crème colored rug in the middle of the room. 'They're both meant to hide things.' I stare of at the soft, mint colored ceiling as I think this, closing my eyes, doing my best to relax, until I hear the lightest of knocks, four to be exact, as we'd agreed, upon the door.

I glance over before standing quickly. I look through the peep hole, as we've discussed is the best to do, given that if anyone finds out we're waiting for the other, we'd both probably be killed almost immediately, no questions asked. I see the bright brown eyes I love so much staring back at me, and though I know I should ask an inside question to make sure it's really her, I can't bring myself to be without her any longer. I'm a self-centered bastard and I need her. I pull the door open as quietly and quickly as I can, and pull her in before there's a possibility of anyone becoming a witness.

**Slow, how you wanted it to be**

**I'm over my head**

**Out of her head she sang**

'Are you mad?!' she whispers furiously as I pull her in. 'You're supposed to ask a question, unless you fancy the idea of being killed!' Her words are barely audible through the hungry kisses I'm giving her, but I understand her perfectly clearly… I also decide it best not to tell her that I wouldn't really mind death so much anymore, if not for her.

'I'm sorry, 'Mione, I just… I can't do this any longer,' I feel her stiffen slightly under my touch, but continue to kiss slowly from her shoulder, leading to her ear, where I whisper, 'it's killing me.' She pulls back suddenly, looking wounded, as if I've just slapped her or called her 'Mudblood.'

'W-what?' she whispers, backing away from me a couple of feet. When she stops, I can see that there's nothing but anger in her face, though she'd never admit it if I asked her. 'What are you saying, Draco. If this is just some game to you, we need to end it. I'm not willing to die for that!'

I blink at her for half a second. Has she gone mental?... Then it hits me. 'Shit. Merlin, no, Hermione, that's not what I meant at all. I meant'- I stop myself just in time. As much as I may want to, I can't tell her everything that's been asked of me. 'I meant nothing. Not you. Believe me, not you…' I can tell she knows I'm lying, but she'll never push me for information- one of my favorite things about her. This is just as much an escape for her as it is for me.

She stares at me for a moment, seemingly taking all of this in. Slowly, she takes a couple of steps closer to me, swallowing a lump in her throat as she does. 'I know you've wanted this for a while now,' she whispers, completely changing the subject, never looking away from my eyes. 'I want to, I just… I just don't know-'

''Mione,' I reply, cutting across her, walking the distance between us. 'How many times have I told you, now? This is all at your pace. We can go as fast or slow as you want, I'm in no rush.'

She smiles softly, shyly and nods. Without another word, she grabs my hand and leads me over to the rug. I grin, my first real one since the last time we were together about a month ago, and lay beside her on one of the plush amber pillows, kissing her softly as I did.

**And I wonder**

**When I sing along with you**

**If everything could ever feel this real forever**

**If anything could ever be this good again**

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you**

**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when**

**She sang**

I kiss down her neck, looking up at her as I do. She's smiling softly, her eyes closed tightly; a soft moan leaves her lips. I smile back though she can't see me. I kiss my way up to her ear, biting the lobe ever so gently, making her gasp quietly. I chuckle and whisper, 'Merlin, I love you so much.' She opens her eyes and looks and me gently, before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

'I love you too, Draco. More than anything.' I search her eyes cautiously, but see nothing but the truth.

I kiss her back one last time before saying, 'You ready?' She nods. That's all I needed to hear. I push into her slowly, searching her face. Even through the pain, I see nothing but love in her eyes.

**Breathe out**

**So I can breathe you in**

**Hold you in**

We lie there entwined, slowly starting to catch our breath again. I'd always pictured it to be amazing, but absolutely nothing like that. I kiss the top of her head gently, whispering how amazing she is. I couldn't ask for anyone or anything better. Suddenly, she props herself up on my chest and looks into my eyes.

'I hate this,' she says bluntly. When my eyes widen a bit, she shakes her head and continues her explanation. 'I hate that this is honestly probably all this will ever be. You'll go your way and I'll go mine… I can't stand it… I know this all sounds selfish and a bit childish, believe me, but I just have no idea what I'll do without you.'

I sigh quietly. She looks as though she's close to tears. She's never cried around me, not once, even though we've been through so much, especially in the last year… She won't tonight, either, I won't let her.

**And now**

**I know you've always been**

**Out of your head**

**Out of my head I sang**

I kiss her softly, doing my best to let her know that everything will be alright as I do. Honestly… I'm not sure that it will, I'm just as afraid of what will more than likely come of this as she is, but I can't let her feel any more pain. Not after all of this secret keeping and sneaking around I've already put her through.

'Let's not worry while we don't have to,' I whisper, looking into her soft eyes, filled with both terror and love in nearly equal measures. 'We still have time.' I smile at her softly, doing my best to convey how much she means to me. Surprisingly, she laughs at me quietly.

'You're crazy,' she whispers. I kiss her nose softly.

'Look who's talking.'

**And I wonder**

**When I sing along with you**

**If everything could ever feel this real forever**

**If anything could ever be this good again**

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you**

**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when**

**She sang**

We sit there quietly, alternating between looking up at the bright ceiling and each other. Neither of us really seems to know what to say, but then again, there isn't much else. As much as I don't want to admit it to her or myself, she may be right. This may be it… True, she doesn't know what I've really been up to these past few months, but she seems to know that it will most likely change everything…

It's not something I want to, but I don't have a choice. Maybe I'm a coward, maybe I'm a bastard, but I'd like to think that I'm doing this more for her than myself. I like to think that I'm going through with this so that, hopefully, we'll have some time together after all of this is over, even if it's not much.

'Promise me something,' she whispers, looking up at me.

'Anything,' I reply promptly. Anything…

'No matter what I may say, no matter how things are going with the rest of the world, please promise me we won't give up. We have to try. I don't care what we have to do, I just-' I silence her with a deep kiss, doing everything in my power to tell her how much I love her, how much she means to me, through it. I smile and look into her eyes earnestly.

'Of course,' I say simply.

She nods, looking back up at the ceiling, pulling me as close as possible. I move with her willingly, laughing quietly, thinking about how ridiculous and beautiful life is at times. Of all the girls in the world, who would've thought I'd have ended up loving her?

'What?' she asks, closing her eyes, eye lashes brushing my neck softly.

'Just thinking about…' I'm not entirely sure how to finish the sentence, so I kiss the top of her head. She sighs softly.

'I know,' she says simply, seeming to read my mind.

We're silent for most of the rest of the time in the Room. Nothing else needs to be said. Things will go how they will, and there's nothing more we can do to change our lives. We'll simply have to enjoy what we can while we have time.

**And I wonder**

**If everything could ever feel this real forever**

**If anything could ever be this good again**

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you**

**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when**


End file.
